The Watery Aura
by KoopalingFan
Summary: After Greninja decides that he wants to start meeting some of the other members of the Smash Brothers, a certain Aura Pokemon is the one that he first comes across. As the days pass, the bond between the two starts grow into a strong, unbreakable one, forcing the two to become close friends. How will things go for the veteran and the newcomer?
1. Chapter 1: Do You Dare to Enter?

The Watery Aura

Chapter 1- Do You Dare to Enter?

**So I was watching the Super Smash Brothers Direct and I came to the end of it. Yes, I was shocked that Charizard was by himself, but that's a bit off-topic.**

**Anyways, when I saw Greninja, at first I thought that he was actually Mewtwo. Bummer... I really wanted him to return... At least to me, he's has a similar personality to Lucario, who happens to be my favorite Pokemon of all time. (Yes, I know I only played one game for the series, but still.)**

**So, I thought of making this fic about the two having a strong friendship that slowly starts to build up between them. I will explain more after you read this chapter, so enjoy!**

**~KF**

* * *

Speechless.

That's how the latest addition to the Super Smash Brothers roster was feeling at the time. Standing upright with his head lifted, glancing at the top of the Smash Mansion was the current position he was in.

Although, one would think why in the name of Arceus was he there in the first place?

Just one reason. That just a few days ago, he had been confirmed to participate in the new Super Smash Brothers era.

His reaction? The same expression he was doing at that very moment. Speechless, not uttering a single word from his mouth, only because he could not find the right words to say.

His trainer was certainly shocked as well, back in his home land of course. All the two did was exchange very long glances with each other. As a result, the water-type Pokemon began to wonder what was the first word he was going to say.

However, the first word that leapt from his lips was rather a word that the Pokemon did not expect. Not a 'no', nor an 'if', nor a 'but'.

"Go..."

After that word was spoken, his trainer formed a small smile, giving his Pokemon the information that he actually wanted him to participate in the fourth Smash era along with the other fighters that received an invitation, and also the fact that he deserved it after all the fighting he'd done.

Following the silence that occurred between the two that lasted for about twenty seconds, his Pokemon looked away, only for his eyes to glance back at his trainer once another second passed by with a shocking expression, along with a surprised and questionable look to add into the mix, enough to tell his trainer if he really was serious.

His response with a simple nod, yet his head moved rather slowly.

As soon as the water-type finish remembering about the reaction that he and his trainer made, he slowly lifted his left foot from the ground, before placing it back on the land once again, taking his first step after a couple minutes of standing tall and straight. He continued this process within the same speed until he finally reached the front door of the Smash Mansion.

Then, he stopped dead in his tracks once again, his eyes glazing upon the golden door knob that was faced in front of him. Sure, the next option he was deciding on was simply turning the door knob so that the door would be open, but nervousness was the main emotion that awakened inside his body.

About ten seconds later, a hand slowly reached for the golden door knob, letting go of one of the three suitcases he had. However, just when he was about to touch it, he stopped for another moment to think. Why was he about to turn the door knob? To open the door, of course. Why wouldn't he? Well, the door will most likely be locked, due to the fact that nobody who lived inside the mansion wanted any strangers to enter the mansion to steal their belongings, have themselves being kidnapped or fought by, or any other consequence that would come to one's mind.

That was the main reason why the smash newcomer decided to take his hand, form it into a fist, and knock twice on the solid brown door.

And he did just that. Blinking, his fist deformed back into an unclenched one once again. He almost instantly began to wonder who was going to answer the door. Was it gonna to be the one who sent the invitation? Or, was it going to be a fellow smasher of his?

Fortunately, his question was answered when the door finally opened. In response, the new fighter widen his eyes almost instantly. Nervousness re-entered his chest, forcing his heart to race as a consequence. To add onto it, as soon as he saw the one who opened the door for him, his heart raced even more.

"... ... ... ... ..."

"... ... ... ... ..."

Not one of the two said anything to start a conversation.

Realizing this, the giant, white floating hand, who was the one who grabbed the knob to make the door open, chose to speak first. "Ah, hello." He greeted, "Welcome to the Smash Mansion. You are now officially confirmed as a smasher. I hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want, I can allow a smasher to help you with your belongings."

"... ...That would be nice... ..." The newbie said, while he slowly nodded his head, "But, I think I can take care of it, thank you..."

"Alright, then..." said the hand, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Master Hand, the master of all the smashers, and this mansion. And your name is Greninja, correct?"

"Yes,... Master Hand." replied the Pokemon call Greninja, "That is my name."

Following a sigh, Master Hand floated in front of the smash newbie before turning around to face him. "Follow me, I shall show you to your room."

With that being said, Greninja followed Master Hand up the first set of stairs to start the journey to his new room.

_"Wait a minute... Did he just say... A room?"_ The new fighter thought. Of course, Greninja knew that he had heard the rather large hand, correctly, though instead of letting those words enter sink into his mind, he wanted to hold a question against it. He never had a personal room back in his home world, along with his fellow Pokemon that belonged to their trainer. They would all sleep in the same their Poke Balls while their trainer would sleep in his room.

Just for that reason, a room was new to him.

He was so busy thinking about rooms, he just now noticed that they were ascending another floor. As they reached the top of the stairs and started to walk along said floor, he looked to see some smashers that were once laughing, playing, and conversing almost immediately stopped to see the smash newcomer walking by, making him eye them back. Just because of their looks, Greninja felt a little strange. Sure, he knew very well, that there were fighters from other worlds that lived in the Smash Mansion, but he never pictured that they looked anything like the ones he was seeing.

First, he saw two boys, who were apparently kids, whose heads Greninja thought to be way too big for their bodies, not to mention their plain black eyes, playing tag with each other. One of the two wore a red cap, though his blackish hair was still seen, along with red sneakers, blue jean shorts, and a blue and yellow striped, short-sleeved shirt. The other one had blonde hair, a orange and yellow striped, the same colors being for his sneakers, and like the first one, he also wore blue jean shorts.

Next, he saw three princess conversing with each other, with make-up being their topic. The first princess that came across Greninja's eyes had blonde hair just like the second child he saw that reached the middle of her back and wore a floor-length pink gown which covered her red high heels with white evening gloves that reached beyond her elbows. Though, Greninja did not realize that since his eyes were almost instantly fixed on the ring on her middle finger from on her right hand.

After glancing at her blue, round, sapphire earrings and the crown on her head, he moved onto the next princess, who happened to be a dirty blonde with pointy ears, which looked a little abnormal for Greninja, but once again, he knew that she was a fighter from some other world he was unfamiliar with. She wore a long dress like the first princess, but that was when he noticed a design near the bottom, which Greninja decided to ignore for the time being. And again, like the first princess, she wore long white gloves, though the tiara on her head replaced the crown.

The third and final princess smasher had a sky gown, but the main difference was that she had it in a somewhat different form. There was a frill at the bottom of said gown that looped around until reaching a point in the middle, causing an undergown to be shown as another layer. She had a silver crown placed on top of her head along with her lighter blonde hair. The water-type also took notice of her star-shaped yellow earrings.

After he glanced at a few more smashers, he and Master Hand ascended, yet another set of stairs. Right when they both got to the top, Master Hand turned around to face his new smasher, despite him not having one.

"Turns out, your room happens to be the last one on this floor, near Wario and Lucario's. I'll let you unpack, and then, I will find a smasher that is available to show you what Smash Mansion has to offer."

When that was said, a small smile came to view on Greninja's face. "Thanks..."

The two then went their separate ways. Greninja to his new room, and Master Hand going back down the stairs. Not paying attention to a couple more smashers, he finally approached his room almost half a minute later.

_"Well, here goes..." _He thought to himself as he turned open the golden doorknob, resembling the one on the front door of the mansion.

To react what he saw, he simply shrugged.

The room looked pretty average. Just a plain, white room with a bed, that already had a mattress on that looked comfortable to Greninja. Thanks to another door inside the room being opened, he could see the personal bathroom. There were also a double-door not too far from his bed that he assumed that it was his closest.

"...Well, time to unpack..." He said to no one in particular as he started to unpack his belongings.

* * *

Almost fifteen minutes later, Greninja was glancing at his new alarm clock he received after his trainer's father heard the news. So, he gave it to him for him to consider it as a gift.

It read ten minutes past eleven in the morning. Master Hand never gave him the time, or at least how long he would have been gone before returning with the smasher that was supposed to give him a tour of the mansion.

"...Should I wait?" Greninja asked, glancing at the doorway.

As if on cue, the water-type Pokemon heard footsteps that was coming straight for his room.

_"...That's probably him and that smasher..._" He said inside his mind.

A few seconds later, an italian plumber wearing blue overalls, a red shirt and cap that had a white circle in the middle along with a red 'M' came into view into the doorway Greninja was currently looking at. Obviously, it was his brown shoes that made the noise.

But, that was when another question poofed inside his head. _"...Where's Master Hand?"_

Even though the other smasher never heard asking that question, it was still answered. "Hello, you must be Greninja, the newest addition to the Smash Family. Unfortunately, Master Hand is unable to be here at this very moment, due to him having to deal with an incident that happened in the kitchen. But on the bright side, I'm here to give you a tour around the mansion."

_"...Well, that explains it... Hmm... I wonder what happened down there..."_

Nevertheless, he ignored his own thought as the other smasher resumed to speak.

"I'm Mario, assuming you want to know my name. I was the first smasher to join the Smash Mansion, which is why I always happened to be the 'leader' on certain things."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mario." Greninja replied, before reaching his hand out to shake it with the first smasher he spoke to.

"You, too." Mario nodded with a small smile, "Well, then..."

He took a couple steps to the side, looking out the door, only to do so back at the Pokemon about a second later. "Shall we begin?"

"Gladly."

With a nod being made by Greninja, he and the italian plumber took a few steps to head out the door, before Greninja followed Mario down the hallway before descending a set of stairs.

* * *

"And this is the Teleporter Room."

Right now, Mario and Greninja were on the ground floor of the mansion, where they finally approached their final destination, the Teleporter Room.

Greninja chose the opportunity to glance at his surroundings after the two took a few steps inside. It was plain white just like his room, with four teleporters in the center.

Up ahead, there was a large touch screen, displaying many pictures of different destinations, forcing the water-type Pokemon to be in a slightly confused mood.

Expecting that reaction to be made by him, Mario had to explain. "This is basically where we go if we want to fight each other whenever we like. Up to four smashers can battle, which is why you see only four teleporters. The touch screen up ahead is where you can select the stage you and your fellow smashers want to fight on. However, these are the stages for the third era, or the brawl era as you may wanna call it. The stages for the fourth era are currently unavailable. But over time, they will be when we have all of the newcomers, assist trophies, etc."

Although Greninja wasn't familiar when Mario mentioned 'assist trophies', he continued to listen to his explanation.

"Since the brawl era is coming to an end, you won't have to wait long. Be glad you're not one of the first three newcomers, since they have been waiting for quite some time, now. Unfortunately, you newcomers are unable to participate in matches as a result of this. However, you can train with us if you want. After all, pratice makes perfect as people say. Just come and find me when I'm available and we'll be off to the Training Room."

"That's fine with me." Greninja said, his small smile slowly becoming visible on his face, "... ...W-wait a minute... ..."

"I think I know what you're thinking." The savior of the Mushroom Kingdom interrupted, "You're probably thinking that will get injured severely and will almost immediately be sent to the infirmary. But, that's not the case. Although you would feel a bit of pressure, you will not feel any pain. More will be explained when you head into your first match."

"... ... ..." Greninja fell silent for a moment before slowly nodding his head once again. "Thank you. You had me worried there for a second."

"Yeah." smiled Mario, nodding back at him, "We all were worried about that, too, when Master Hand started to talk to us about the fights. Trust me, you will _love _them and have a wonderful experience."

He shifted his body around to face the direction he and the newcomer came from. "Well, I would like to stay and continue to converse with you, but I want to check on my brother. He said that he found something... 'spooky' in his closest and is currently waiting for me... impatiently... Though I'm pretty sure it's nothing... I guess if you want, you can go ahead and talk to some other smashers. See ya around!"

Not even waiting him to respond, Mario dashed out of the Teleporter Room, Greninja watching him do so with a blink of his pair of eyes.

_"... ... ...Talking to other smashers... ... ..." _Greninja said in his head, remembering Mario's words, _"I suppose I can do that to kill some time here... But the question is, who in the name of Arecus shall I visit first?"_

* * *

"... ... ... ... ..."

The location Greninja was now in was directly in front of a fellow smasher's door. It happened to be placed right next to his. Of course he knew that he didn't have to travel all the way back near his room just to starting conversing with other fighters. He actually wasn't originally planning to do that. But as he traveled to his current destination, he looked to see that everyone else's room door was open. If there was a smasher inside, there would be at least one other smasher in there. And Greninja only wanted to talk to one smasher for the time being.

_"...This shouldn't be too bad, should it?" _He asked inside of his own brain, _"I mean, all I am going to do is converse with whoever is in there... But I hear nothing,... so I assume that there's only one in there... But, what if that smasher is asleep?"_

He knew that his question would be answered if he was just bring his hand up, form it into a clenched fist, and using it to knock on the white door. Almost three seconds later, the water-type Pokemon finally considered doing just that.

Knocking twice, the smash newbie began to wait for an answer. He decided that if he doesn't receive an answer in the following twenty seconds, he would walk away to find another smasher to talk to.

Though almost five seconds later, he saw the golden door knob turning, before the whole door started to open, causing nervousness to enter Greninja's body once again, wondering what the other fighter would look like. Was it going to be one of the smashers he saw on the way to unpack his things in his room? Or was it going to be a completely different one?

He got his answer as soon as the smasher revealed himself to be a dog-like figure. His fur was blue and black, with cream-colored fur on his torso. There were three spikes that were noticable indeed. Two of them were on the wrists of his palms, while the third was a large, glaring one placed in the center of the chest. The water-type Pokemon knew at that moment that he needed to take extra caution unless he wanted to get impaled by the chest spike, as well as the possibility getting killed by it. After all, he didn't need to get stabbed on his first day at the Smash Mansion.

His ears and snout were rather long, with the latter reminding Greninja of the long, pointed ears of the second princess he saw on the way to his room for the first time. Red was the color of his eyes, which happened to be Greninja's favorite color, despite most his body being a dark blue color. It was also a concerning fact to his trainer as to why he preferred red over blue. Unfortunately, not even the dark-type had the answer.

To him, it was also interesting that the smasher had four appendages on his head. The fur color was also black, as well as some parts of his face. Due to the style, ir reminded Greninja of the headband of an actual ninja. If he was looking down, he would have found out that he actually stood on his toes, rather than his entire foot.

"... ... ...Is it... okay if I come in...?" Greninja asked the veteran fighter.

"...I have no problem with that." He answered, pulling the door back until it was wide open, allowing Greninja to step inside. Before he could turn around, the dog-like smasher closed the door shut.

The next option he considered doing was walking up to the Pokemon.

"... ...So... ..." Greninja started to think of what were the first words he could say to the Pokemon to start a conversation.

Though, Lucario was already a step ahead of him. "So, you're the new smasher, right?"

"...Correct..." Greninja answered him, "Let's start with the introductions before we can get anywhere. I'm a Greninja, a Pokemon if you are wondering what I am."

_"I knew it..." _Thought Lucario, his turn to reply to his fellow smasher, "I happened to be a Pokemon as well... I'm a Lucario."

That statement was very shocking to Greninja. He had heard of Lucarios back in his home land, but never before in his life had he actually seen one.

Sometime before Lucario was announced for the next Super Smash Brothers era, he had taken a visit back to his home world. His friend Mewtwo was there, which was a surprise to him considering on how he'd never actually seen in the Smash World, since he was one of the rejects back from the second era, or the Melee era as what the smashers call it.

The two shared about a fifteen minute long conversation, conversing with each other about the Smash World, the upcoming era, their trainers, and other Pokemon. Greninjas happened to be one of the lucky Pokemon that got brought up to the topic. Mewtwo gave a full description as to what they look like, which made Lucario guessed that the Pokemon he was glancing at currently was one of them.

"... ... ...I did not know that you were actually a Pokemon... ..." said Greninja, shaking his head slowly, "I actually thought you were a smasher from another world..."

"Good thing I told you now." replied the other Pokemon, "Otherwise, you would probably be way more nervous at this very moment."

He thought for a moment. "Actually, yes. Because I have never met someone outside of my own world... I didn't even know that there was more than one world until sometime after I found out that I was invited to participate in the new Smash Brothers era. Are you a veteran fighter, or a newcomer?"

"The former." responded Lucario, "Since the new era is still on its way, I am now a veteran."

"...So basically you were a smash fighter ever since the brawl era came?"

He responded to his fellow smasher's question with a small nod from his head.

"Then I assume that you are used to the feeling." The dark-type concluded.

He nodded once again. "Well then, how is your stay at the mansion going so far? Any questions? Comments? Concerns?"

"...Well," Greninja began, "Despite me being here for only about ninety minutes, I've gotta say that being a smasher here is actually better that I have expected to be, me now being considered as a member of this Smash Mansion and everything. When I started seeing smashers that I assume that they are from other worlds, more nervousness entered my system. Now, most of that feeling has escaped elsewhere."

Once he had finished his explanation, Lucario managed to create a small smile so that it can be pasted onto his face. "That is very glad to hear. You sound like you're one of those 'sane' smashers..."

"...Hmm?" That last statement that was made by his fellow smasher made him a bit perplexed. "What do you by 'sane smashers'?"

"Not everyone in this mansion is... normal... To me, some of the smashers in this mansion are completely ridiculous... If you stick with smashers like me, you'll get around just fine with no trouble... Unless you get ticked off by one..."

"... ... ...It's still a bit hard for me to understand, I have to admit..." said Greninja, slowly shaking his head sideways, "But I guess I have no choice but to just go with the flow..."

"And that is basically my suggestion to you." Lucario said, rotating his head to his right slightly to see his alarm clock. The current time was about twenty-seven minutes past noon. "It's almost half past noon... Do you want to get lunch?"

As if on cue, Greninja could feel his stomach rumble. Reacting to the situation, he glanced down at his stomach, looking at Lucario again subsequently. "Come to think of it, having food right now would be a good time."

"I shall accompany you." Lucario concluded before turning around, "I will lead the way to the cafeteria. I think you have seen everything in the mansion at this point since Mario might have been your tour guide for it, but I will still lead the way just in case you have forgotten."

"Thank you." Greninja said, forming a slightly larger smile than usual as he followed Lucario out of his room.

* * *

**Even though only about a day has passed, I still managed to type a 4,000 word chapter.**

**I'm surprised that Greninja has not been added to the archive, yet it has been eight day since he was announced. Let's hope he gets added soon.**

**So, what do you like/dislike about this intro chapter? Any suggestions? I am always looking for ways to improve my writing after all, yes I'm accepting criticism.**

**Some questions for you guys:**

**1. What was your reaction when Greninja was revealed? Did you actually think that he was Mewtwo? What is your opinion about him?**

**2. Was it a bit shocking for you to find out that Lucario actually made it to the fourth SSB game?**

**As long as I have ideas for this, this story will be continuous in case you guys want to know. I do apologize if this chapter was a bit too boring and bland for you guys, but this is only the first chapter.**

**I encourage all fans of Lucario, Greninja, and Smash Brothers to review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Insanity

The Watery Aura

Chapter 2- Welcome to the Insanity

**Wow, people are actually enjoying this? Thank you all for taking the time to read this fic. I didn't know people like this that much.**

**I also like to thank the ones who critiqued the first chapter. I do realize all the mistakes and errors I made. If you continue to notice the same errors (or new ones) in this chapter, please let me know, since I'm trying to become a better writer here.**

**Since this is a humor story, expect some insane smashers to appear in this chapter as well. After all, it's the Smash Mansion! What do you expect, you know?**

**Here's something I'm going to admit. After I finished the first chapter, I found out that the pink thing around Greninja's face was actually his tongue. I was blank after that, since I thought that it was a scarf he had. I sighed, knowing that this was going to greatly affect my fic, now realizing that explaining Greninja's tongue was not going to be easy. (Especially since he and Lucario are going to have lunch in this chapter.)**

**Anyway, let me shut up as this chapter goes live.**

**~KF**

* * *

_"...Wow... I haven't even been here for more than two hours, yet my first day at this mansion is going past my expectations. I'm already enjoying my stay in this place... When I decided to talk to another smasher, it happened to be one that comes from my world... I never even thought that it was even possible to invite more than one smasher from the same world into this home... But then again, Mario mentioned his brother back at the Teleporter Room, and I saw two of those boys who have giant heads... which sounds completely surreal for me... Anyways, those girls that are probably princesses looked like they are from the same world as well... Except for the dirty blonde..."_

Right after they both left Lucario's room, Greninja almost immediately began to think everything over. He was actually surprised that he was already being treated like a veteran Smash Brother, which was completely out of his list of whatever expectations he had inside his mind.

Nevertheless, the water-type had only been there for about ninety minutes, which explained the down fall of the whole situation. He was trying to make the decision on whether or not he should bring his hopes up.

_"Hmm..." _He began to speak in his mind again, _"...Guess I should just 'go with the flow' as they say... or is it 'following the flow'? ... ...No, I should probably stick with the former. But it doesn't really matter... Anyways, I wonder what are we going to do after me and... Lucario... finish eating our-"_

"Are you planning to meet and greet other smashers today?" Greninja's fellow smasher questioned, looking at him to see him rotating his head towards his.

He was silent as a moment passed by. "...Most likely... I want to interact with others as well to get a good start, but not as many as possible, since I am trying not to rush things."

"I understand where you are coming from." nodded Lucario, "Slow and steady wins the race, of course."

For a Pokemon that never heard anything like that statement that escaped from one's lips before, it seemed a bit confusing. "...What do you mean by that?"

"It's a saying." answered the Aura Pokemon, "It means that it is best to take your time and to not rush things."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry. I've had that response myself when I didn't know what Red was talking about." Lucario said in reassurance.

Even though he had yet to know who Red was, Greninja chose to not question about it, knowing that he will meet him sometime, anyway. If only he just knew when will that time come.

_"...Wait a minute...__" _He thought, _"Red... I think I've heard of him before back in my world, yet I have never seen him... He's in this mansion, too? ... ... ...How shocking... ... ... How shocking indeed..."_

"... ... ... ... ..." While he was thinking to himself, Lucario's eyes chose the opportunity to glaze upon the mysterious pink object around Greninja's face. It looked rather weird to him, blaming the fact that he'd never seen anything like that before. _"...Just what is that thing...?"_

That was when he decided to ask his new, fellow smasher. "Um,... excuse me? Not that I'm trying to be rude towards you or anything, but out of curiosity, I'd like to know what is that... _thing _around your face..."

"Oh, that's okay." Greninja said with a nod, "I don't mind when you ask me things like that. I am an open book. Anyways," he said, getting back to the point, "you may not believe things, but this pink thing you are seeing is actually my tongue."

"... ... ... ... ...I... ..." Lucario was still searching through his mind, trying to figure the right words to reply to that statement. Fortunately, it didn't take him too long after. "...I... I have never thought of it like that... When I heard of you back in my world, that thing never came to the topic,... despite it being one of your main features, apparently..."

"Yes, that is one of the interesting facts about us Greninja's." The dark-type informed, "You may not have catched it, yet. But my voice is not affected by this at all, not even a bit."

"... ... ...That is... interesting, yet different at the same time..." Lucario had to admit, "It doesn't even affect your voice... Though, I should have realized it at this point."

"That's okay. And yes, even though my tongue is this long, I'm surprised myself that my voice is not affected by it. If it is, then it will obviously be rather difficult to pronounce some of these words I am speaking correctly." The other Pokemon explained, "Though I have to admit, it was kind of in the way at the beginning, but not long after, I have managed to find a way to say these words correctly with no trouble, whatsoever."

"... ...That only makes things more interesting... Never in my life have I heard anything like that." Lucario said, his lips curling up a bit to make a small smile, "You seem like an interesting guy to talk to, speaking of."

With that being said, Greninja almost instantly widened his eyes a little. He knew very well that the statement Lucario just said happened to be the first comment that was ever made against him. Because of that, he had no choice but to express his thanks. The water-type could have opened his mouth to say something, but the shouting of a feminine voice threw his chances of doing so off a cliff.

"Falco, hurry up!"

Those three words managed to gain the attention from the steel and water-types. Their heads shifted to where the noise was coming from. There was a woman that had skin that was white as snow, which was the opposite of the black hair that was in a ponytail.

She was barefooted and had on a blue top that had two words in white that said 'Wii Fit' and to end it off, like her hair, her yoga pants were black.

The smasher she was shouting at was a blue anthropomorphic bird, or falcon to be more specific. He was wearing a white jacket that had a symbol that Greninja was unfamiliar with at the time. He noticed the orange scarf wrapped around his neck along with his red shirt with black and white stripes, the latter being smaller than the former. To top if all off, after looking at the rest of his outfit, Greninja guessed that he was a mercenary. It was all thanks to his gray and black boots with a hint of orange, which covered half of his brown pants. Though what really made Greninja assume that he was a mercenary was the holster that was strapped on to his pants.

The third and final smasher proved to be not the only anthropomorphic animal of the group. He looked like a fifteen year old that had cobalt fur, but it did not cover his arms, nor his chest. His white gloves protected his hands from being seen and he had on red shoes, with white stripes in the middle, along with a yellow buckle.

All three smashers were standing right in front of an opened door of the bedroom. If Lucario and Greninja were paying attention to their surroundings, the fact that they were now on the second floor instead of the third floor of the mansion would have been noticed.

The two Pokemon stopped in their tracks to see what was going on.

"Make me!" The falcon shouted back at the woman.

"Don't play games with me!" She shouted back at him, obviously becoming more angry, "Get over here so we can go to the gym and workout! I already have Sonic over here! Don't make me force you to hold ten more dictionaries for five more hours to your workout session!"

"How is drinking only one cup of coffee with your breakfast fat!?" He asked, with his current tone of voice.

"Because you drink coffee _twenty-four_ _seven!_" She screamed, leaning her head forward a bit.

"Still, you can't force me to do anything, Trainer!" The avian bird argued, his glare that was on his face becoming a bit more sharp, "What do I look like!? Your son!?"

"Nevertheless, you still need to workout, looking at all the extra fat you have!"

If he had the ability to explode, he would have done so at that moment. "That tears it! Sonic, get my blaster from my room! We're gonna show this stupid, pathetic excuse of a smasher who really needs to workout when we're doing our _fight__ing _session!"

"Whatever..." Greninja came to the conclusion that the hedgehog was Sonic, and the blue bird was Falco. Although, he had yet to find out who that woman's name was, but he assumed that she was some type of fitness trainer. "And why do I have to workout?" He asked said trainer, "I run all the time! And you see how skinny I am? I'm not the world's fastest hedgehog for nothing! And you already know that speeds my game!"

"Then eat _healthy _food for a change!" prompted the fitness trainer, "Seriously! Who wants to eat chilidogs, _**almost every time lunch comes in this** **mansion****!**_"

Sonic shrugged for a second time. "Running burns all the fat and calories that are in them. You really need to visit Mobius sometime... Now because of me being bored now, I'm gonna brawl with Diddy Kong!"

"Be careful not to get spammed by his thunder." Falco warned, not even waiting for a response as he turned around to head back into his room, despite the fitness trainer yelling at him afterwards.

Before the hedgehog could move, he stopped to give Falco a confusing look. "...That's Pikachu..."

"Whatever..." He said bluntly.

"Hey! Get back here! We have a workout session we need to do- Okay, fine! That's two workout sessions for both of you tomorrow!" She confirmed, "You will both have breakfast, but no lunch nor dinner! And don't even think about getting a snack from the vending machine!"

That was the last sentence that she stated before storming off with clenched fists down to her sides.

"... ... ... ...Lucario?" Greninja glanced, "...Is this what you mean by 'insanity'?"

"Correct." He nodded, watching the angry trainer leave, "The women that you saw was Wii Fit Trainer. She's always giving everybody intense workouts, even if you eat just one unhealthy food... I saw her yelling at Falco during breakfast because he always drinks coffee for every meal. Sonic was supposed to workout with him because Wii Fit Trainer found out that he was going to have a couple chilidogs for lunch, which is the food that he eats for almost every time we have lunch..."

Noticing the Aura Pokemon continuing to walk, Greninja followed alongside him. "... ...I never imagined that some of the smashers in this mansion are this insane, nor did I know that they are insane period. Now I am glad that I've decided to stick with you."

"No problem." Lucario smiled as he and the other Pokemon walked down the stairs to the first floor. Only one more set of stairs to descend before they would be on the same floor the cafeteria was. "Since not everyone in this mansion is insane, I suggest that after we finish our lunch, we'd go talk to some of the normal smashers."

"I have no problems with that." Greninja said, just in case Lucario wanted to make sure that he was okay with the idea.

"Good, then." Lucario replied, nodding his head, "I think you will like some of them. After all, you did say that you are planning to conversate with other fighters than me."

"And I am keeping my word, indeed." The water-type Pokemon forced a smile, "Now I can not wait until we finish lunch. Since I am talking to people like you, I'm starting to get interested in meeting even more smashers. Thus, I thank you for helping me beginning to adjust to things."

"It's no big deal, to be honest." Lucario voiced in his own opinion, "Whenever a newbie enters the home, I always do my best to make that newbie feel comfortable."

"As if I am your judge," Greninja began, "I'd say that you deserve a perfect score, because you are doing a terrific job at it."

"Then, it is my turn to give my thanks to you."

"Not a problem." He replied, his smile remaining, "So, just about how many smashers in this mansion do you consider to be... 'abnormal'?"

Lucario shrugged, staring in the direction he was heading. "Over half the mansion. I would explain them all, but as of now, it's probably not the time, we have a meal to get to, so I'll tell you this for the time being. You know Master Hand, right? Well, you won't believe this, but he has a younger brother named Crazy Hand."

That made Greninja give the Lucario a blank stare. "...Please tell that it is false..."

"I wish I could, but it's true. Master Hand's brother is actually named Crazy Hand." Lucario told him, "Yes, it takes a while for one to believe the fact, but over time you will get used to it. Just because of his name alone, you can already tell the main characteristic he has. Sometimes, he is not _too _bad, though other times he can be an absolute nightmare to some people, since other times he can be quite destructive."

"...Wow..." Greninja was at a loss for words. "I feel bad for Master Hand, now..."

"Some said the same." added Lucario, "But there was this one time when he went way too far. He'd almost blown up the mansion."

"... ... ..."

"Exactly." The steel-type was expecting that reaction. "I would tell you everything that he had so you can construe everything and all, but as I said before, we don't have time for now."

"Say, speaking of hands..." Greninja said, he and Lucario descending to the ground floor, "When I first saw Master Hand, my mind went blank. Who would expect to see a disembodied hand to be your master?"

Lucario's turned his head to the newcomer again. "Not even smashers that are from... unique worlds expected to see a white, floating hand to be their master, either. Some thought that it was creepy, while others decided to shrug it off and move along."

"And I'd went with the latter..." Greninja said, remembering the event when he first saw Master Hand, "Oh, we're almost at the cafeteria. Won't be too long, now."

As the journey to the Smash Mansion cafeteria came to an end, Lucario chose the opportunity to take a time out and think for a moment. _"...Wow... Even though I have been talking to the smashers that are similar to this guy's personality, I have to say that he is the best of them all. If it continues like this, then we will get along great. Should we be friends?"_

As much as he wanted that question to be answered almost as soon as possible, it had to be put on hold, which was a little unfortunate to the Lucario. The cause of that was that the two finally reached the cafeteria.

The aura wielder pulled open one of the double doors of said cafeteria, allowing the dark-type Pokemon to pass through first. He himself then followed behind, with Greninja nodding as a thanks beforehand.

Although, they only took a few steps because they wanted to have a quick look around the cafeteria. Greninja glanced at the buffet selection. Mario had already informed him about it, but he came from a world that had rather different types of food, at least when it came to the Pokemon. Basically, he never tried 'human' food as he called it. Luckily, he was no picky eater.

Meanwhile, Lucario was glancing at the couple smashers that were waiting in line to get their food. To past the time, they chose to have a conversation filled with laughter and excitement, which made the Aura Pokemon form a small smile. _"Ness and Lucas..." _He said inside his mind. In the Smash Mansion, lunch was usually scheduled to start at noon, before finishing at two o'clock, though due to some hungry smashers, most if not all the food would be gone. Fortunately, it was now a little over half-past noon, which made Lucario think that he and Greninja were okay for the time.

Still, Lucario wished that the duo were down at the cafeteria earlier. Reason for that being was because that the pink puffball, Kirby (occasionally a green dinosaur who was named Yoshi), would eat the whole buffet, not caring if he received warnings, nor consequences. If Lucario wasn't hungry, it wouldn't be too much of a problem, but the whole situation would be different if he were to be the opposite of that.

Since he thought that Kirby would most likely eat the whole buffet when the next meal time comes, he would suggest Greninja to watch out. "Let's get in line." He told him as the duo stepped into the line behind Ness and Lucas, who were so deep into their conversation, they never noticed the two standing behind him. Same thing applied when they were finally able to get their food.

Watching them head to some table to start devouring the food on their plates, both Pokemon started grabbing the food they desired.

"I'm gonna go ahead and grab a salad, for now." Greninja told the veteran without even looking since his mind was mainly occupied on the salad, he was scooping up into his plate, thanks to the salad spoon that was offered, "By the way, when I was down here with Mario, I had a straight face when I first saw the food. You know that being a Pokemon, you are completely new to the food that the chefs give you."

Lucario took a second to glance at Greninja, only to stare back at his plate, which now had a steak on it. "You've just taken the words from my mouth."

He slightly chuckled after that comment. "I mean, when I told Mario about it, he slightly chuckled and told me to not worry."

"He told me the same thing when all of us brawl newcomers entered the mansion." Lucario explained, "But since all of us entered the mansion on the same day, I had to speak with him in private."

Chuckling once more, he stopped for a moment. "...All of you entered the mansion the same day? Then, how come us newbies are entering the mansion on different days?"

"Master Hand used to bring all the fighters for each new era together, nowadays, he invites the newcomers to the mansion whenever he confirms that they were going to be part of the next era, rather than waiting until he confirms the final one." Lucario explained, "Yes, things have been a little different around here lately since the announcement of the fourth era, but I guess it's not _too _bad..."

Greninja shrugged as he and the Aura Pokemon finally walked to a table, which was far away from the one Ness and Lucas were sitting at. Both sat down in the chairs as Lucario saw Greninja grabbing his fork, causing him to stare at him blankly.

"... ... ... ... ..."

Greninja had to postpone the salad that was suppose to enter his mouth as he noticed Lucario's blank expression. "...Is something wrong?"

"...Uh... No offense or anything, but..." Lucario knew he had to ask in the rightful manner, since he didn't want to hurt the newbie's feelings. "...I'm wondering how in the world can you eat? ...I mean,... with your tongue in your way and all, how can you possibly chew your food?"

"...Oh..." Greninja shrugged, "I should have told you that earlier when we were discussing about food when we were still getting our lunch."

"Oh, that's alright." Lucario answered, "So, just how do you eat? Do you awkwardly chew your food in your mouth with your tongue in the way? Do you somehow remove that tongue from your neck before starting to eat, without biting your tongue?"

"The latter."

"Thought so..."

"Yeah..." The frog-like Pokemon responded, "Either way, it is still very awkward... Sorry if that sounds a bit gross to you..."

"It's alright, not a big deal to me anyways." Lucario grabbed a piece of steak with his fork, "Every Pokemon is different, you know. So, you don't have to worry when you're eating with me."

"..." Greninja was rather surprised. "You know what? You are very kind as I said before. I didn't expect a single fellow smasher in this mansion to actually tolerate my tongue, not even Master Hand. Therefore, we should be friends."

"Exactly what I had in mind." Lucario said, remembering himself thinking before the duo stepped inside the cafeteria, "We both are getting along with each other quite well. I agree that we should be friends."

"So there it is, then." Greninja confirmed. The two were now going to be friends for the rest of their Smash lives. The bond between starts to develop in the first stage of friendship.

At the other table where the two PSI powered youths sat at, Lucas was cracking up while he had both hands on his stomach with his eyes close, his small legs kicking under the table.

"Falcon chew!" Ness shouted, placing a piece of meatloaf inside his mouth, chewing his food subsequently. He'd decided that since the F-Zero racer, Captain Falcon, used his signature move, Falcon Punch in matches, he wanted him to be made fun of by saying 'Falcon' before doing whatever he desired.

"Falcon swallow!"

As he laughed with his younger friend, however, he started to cough due to him trying to swallow the food at the same time.

Only about three seconds later, Lucas took notice and gasped. "Ness? You okay! Ness!"

The steel and water Pokemon jerked their heads to see Lucas panicking and Ness coughing. Lucario wanted to take action by quickly running to Ness's table to help, but right when he started to do the process, a swordsman wearing a green tunic and hat, brown boots, and tan leggings came by, with the noticed very bored expression on his face from the Pokemon.

He walked up to Ness, and gave him a hard slap in the back, forcing the kid to swallow the piece of food at last.

"What did I tell you about chewing your food while laughing?" He asked, as the same Hyrulian princess from before came in the cafeteria to see what was going on. "You know better! Supposed you're the only one in the mansion and cannot be saved!?"

"Link..." The princess sighed, trying to get his attention.

No avail. "You could have lost consciousness that would eventually lead to death! Won't be laughing, then, will you?"

"Link!"

This time, the princess finally earned the swordsman's focus. "Look, everything's fine, now. Let's just get our food before Kirby shows up. Meta Knight managed to trap him in his own room so that we will get enough time to eat."

"..." The swordsman who was called Link found his turn to sigh. "You're right... Let's just get our food and eat... By the way, you wanna brawl after we eat?"

Lucario and Greninja's attention focused back onto each other.

"See what I mean?" Lucario said, "Stuff like this always happens at our mansion because many of us rather leap before they look..."

"At least that's over. If that kid,..." Greninja had to pause for a second.

"Ness..." Lucario said, knowing that he did not know all the smashers' names at the time.

"Ness, thank you," Greninja continued, "became worse, I would have sprang into action."

Lucario nodded in agreement since he was about to do the same. "He, Lucas, and three other kids would always pull prank to any smasher that would get on their nerves. Though sometimes, it's for no reason, whatsoever..."

"Then I'd better watch out." Greninja answered. At that moment, he noticed that he was about a quarter of the way finished with his meal. "Say, are there Pokemon smashers living in this mansion besides us?"

"As of now, five." Lucario answered, "They are Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff. There is even a Pokemon Trainer in the mansion that commands the former three's attacks whenever he is requested for a brawl."

"Pokemon Trainer?" Greninja prompted, a surprised look in his eyes, "There's actually a Pokemon Trainer in this mansion?"

"His name is Red, just as I said on the way here." Lucario replied, making Greninja remember his new friend saying the trainer's name.

_"...I had no idea that there was a Pokemon Trainer in this mansion... Having other Pokemon living in this mansion is surprising enough, but an actual trainer... that is just... unbelievable... Makes me think of my own trainer back in my home land... ... ... ..." _He began to think about his trainer that he supposedly... left behind...

If Lucario had eyebrows, he would have definitely raised one when he noticed his friend staring off into the distance. "...Uh,... Greninja? Are you alright?"

His own name being called, Greninja's mind snapped to the present again as he saw Lucario glancing at him with a concerned look. "...Oh, sorry... I was sort of... lost in my own thoughts..."

"..." After staying silent for a brief moment, Lucario chose to take a guess on what Greninja was thinking. "...You miss your trainer?"

That caused the dark-type to be surprised once again, not knowing what words to reply to the dog-like Pokemon. "... ... ..."

"Don't worry, felt the same way about my trainer." Lucario assured, "Like you, me, my trainer, and my fellow Pokemon would battle others and explore our region together. When I received my invitation as a smasher, I had no idea what to do at first, until my trainer told me to enjoy myself and have fun. Next thing I knew, I was given a pat on my head."

"... ... ..."

Lucario took the chance to continue. "My fellow Pokemon were proud of me and wanting me to go, too, even though they knew they would miss having me around and to tag along with them in adventures... and knowing that without me, it wouldn't be the same... But then after a while, I got over it with the help of the other Pokemon and Red, though it was mainly the former, since he had to choose only three Pokemon to bring along with him so that he can help them brawl. Basically, he had a worse situation to go through..."

"... ...Oh... ... Thanks for that,. I suppose... But,... I really do miss my trainer, us conquering the region together and all... Though, with us being in separate worlds, it's still a shocking fact for me to accept..." He admitted looking down.

_"...Should I tell about the-... No... Not just yet... I'd rather wait for the right time to tell him, but I don't feel that this is the right time..." _Lucario resumed speaking subsequently. "...Well,... on some occasions, you do get the opportunity to head back into your own world just to visit your trainer... So, don't think of it too bad."

"Thanks for the advice." said Greninja, "I still need to let the thought of being a smasher sink in. You shouldn't have to worry about me much."

"It's fine. Just making sure."

With that out of the way, the two resumed to enjoy their food.

* * *

**And thus, this chapter is finally finished. Turned out to be a bit longer than I predicted, but that's okay. I needed to have Lucario and Greninja interact with each other more since they've met near the end of the chapter, and around that time, Greninja was too busy settling in.**

**Questions:**

**1. This one may be obvious, but would you rather hang out with the insane smashers just to get a fresh taste of the wonderful humor they have, or would you hang out with the sane ones to be with the smart ones of the mansion?**

**2. If you were a smasher, and you have to leave a person you enjoy spending time with, how would you feel?**

**I encourage all Pokemon and Smash fanatics to review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Characteristics

The Watery Aura

Chapter 3- Characteristics

**To be honest, I don't know how I can type so many words in one week, since I have never done so before.**

**Onto the chapter, it's going to introduce five more smashers, and they are going to be the first fighters that Lucario and Greninja are going to talk to. Keep note that their personalities are somewhat similar to Lucario and Greninja's (explaining why I gave the chapter its title) so that should give you a hint on who's going to appear, except that the last smasher is (sort of...) an exception. His personality is not exactly like Lucario's and/or Greninja's, but to them, he wasn't considered to be one of the insane smashers.**

**And please excuse me for not updating over a month. Hopefully after I finished this chapter, I will have more motivation to continue this just for you all.**

**~KF**

* * *

"Alright, let's go."

Lucario walked out of the cafeteria where he and his friend had just finished their meal. As they planned, they had the desire to meet other smashers, but as for the time being, the ones who had a personality similar to theirs, since they both agreed to not deal with the smashers who were a bit too odd for their taste.

The Aura Pokemon already planned who he and his friend were going to converse with. He never told his new friend of course, only because he didn't want to spoil. Plus, Greninja needed to get his own point of view of what they were like.

Speaking of the water-type, he walked out of the cafeteria to see his fellow Pokemon waiting outside for him.

"I'm ready." He turned towards him, making Lucario begin the journey to find the first smasher he had on his mental list.

As soon as the duo started their walking, Greninja had time to think to himself of what was to come. _"I guess I'm making some progress here... We both discussed what we were like, we had lunch together, and now we're going to talk to some others... Interesting... I suppose it's a secret to who I am going to meet, so I just have to be patient here..."_

The moment he stopped thinking, though, another thought entered his mind.

_"But, wait... I can't expect to meet other Pokemon, nor possibly the trainer here... or Red... Otherworldly smashers are living in this mansion, too, so I guess... expect the unexpected... Though I wonder what these smashers look like and how they are. Lucario flat out told me that the smashers we are going to speak to will have a personality somewhat similar to ours, in other words, the 'normal' ones. ...I just hope that this is going to turn out well..."_

His mind focused on the path he and his aura friend were heading. As of that moment, it seemed like Lucario was heading for the living room. Greninja assumed that Lucario was actually planning to head for one of the smashers rooms so that they can get started on their mission, but then he guessed that going to the living room would have to do for the time being.

"You know," spoke Lucario, earning the attention from the other Pokemon, "this sort of reminds me of battling other Pokemon if you think about it. Doesn't it?"

"...Uh..." He forced a smile. "...Actually,... it kinda does. Battling new Pokemon with your team was one of the top priorities when it comes to our world. If you're lucky enough, you get to be with the best trainer in the region after battling Gym Leaders, before getting to the ultimate challenge."

The Lucario nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's pretty much how we spend our time. After you finish your journey across the regional, you will then have a good experience."

"My point exactly." Greninja answered, "So, this is kind of like... a mini-adventure, meeting a few smashers and everything... And you are kind of like... a trainer?"

He shrugged in response. "Perhaps... or I am simply one of your fellow Pokemon like right now. Being a Pokemon Trainer would be rather... dull..."

The smash newbie was slightly confounded by the unexpected response. "What do you mean by that?"

"I am a Pokemon." He replied in a normal tone, "Pokemon are made to use their special abilities to explore, fight others, and to conquer the region with their trainer. I enjoy battling other Pokemon, considering the fact that I'm a fighting type. Even when I lose, it somehow,... feels good, like you have accomplished something. But you know that you accomplished something when you're journey with your trainer is over."

"...Well, I have to agree there..." Greninja had to admit, letting his friend continue.

"Getting to the point, not meaning to offend trainers or anything, but if I were to be one, I..." He chose to pause for a brief moment. "would rather get bored quickly. I'd wish to join the battlefield and fight alongside my fellow Pokemon to assist them, unless they want to do the job alone in single matches. ... ...Now that I'm discussing this topic, I'm just now thinking that this is the main reason why I got invited to join the Smash Brothers in the first place..."

"... ..." After a moment of silence, Greninja forced a smile to appear. "Wow, sounds like your trainer really thinks highly of you."

He forced a smile back. "Indeed, she does." He glanced to the direction ahead of him again to find out that they were finally in the living room, where they saw three cream-colored couches, with white carpet below, which also happened to be the same color as the walls. Though it took Greninja this long to realize that most of the walls were that same color, the exception being the Dining Room, where the smashers would always eat on Sunday nights.

There was a single smasher standing right by the brown table, watching the blue bouquet of flowers, with their stems sitting in water inside a clear vase. Despite his body being a rather small size, with that sword of his, it made him the best swordsman back in his home planet.

Greninja took noticed of the blue cape he wore with gold trimmings, the former color being the color of his body. His face was covered by a silver mask, and he had on purple metallic shoes, yet parts of his brown feet were exposed.

The small smasher sighed deeply inside his mind. _"There is still no info of me being part of the upcoming Smash Brothers era... Of course Kirby has been confirmed since he was one of the twelve who represented the first era. Dedede somehow made it back in, but what about me? Sure, I have to admit that I was a **bit** __overpowered back in the Brawl era, but I least even I get defeated sometimes, including bottom tier smashers like Ganondorf. I do not care if this happened rarely, all I want is to make a return for the new era, and not get rejected like Red and possibly Squirtle and Ivysaur, since Master Hand made an announcement that Charizard has its own spot between two to three weeks ago..."_

Right when he finished thinking, he slowly turned his body around to face the two Pokemon watching him. "... ...Hello?"

To Lucario, it was quite obvious that he was thinking to himself. "Meta Knight, are you alright?"

"...Yes..." The fighter called Meta Knight lied, even though he always hated to not tell the truth. "I am fine, thank you..."

The Aura Pokemon wished he knew what his brawler friend was thinking. However, due to Meta Knight being one of his close friends, he chose not to do so. As a matter of fact, he rarely reads people minds ever since he entered the Smash Mansion back from the brawl era. The only times he read minds was when someone somehow ticked the aura wielder off, or whenever he was fighting his enemies.

Thinking of his sixth sense, Lucario decided to exchange information about his powers with Greninja after they finished meeting the desired smashers Lucario wanted Greninja to meet.

"Meta Knight," The former began, "this is Greninja, the latest addition to the new Super Smash Brothers roster. He is lucky enough to not be one of those insane smashers, so I assume that the two of you will get along well."

A moment of silence later, Meta Knight gave in and shook hands with the Smash newbie. "Then it is a pleasure to meet you. Hope you enjoy your time here."

"Well," Greninja started, "I've witnessed a couple incidents earlier. Nevertheless, I think I'm going to like it here." He forced a smile.

_"...Interesting... __Perhaps Lucario is right. Maybe I can be friends with him..." _Meta Knight spoke in his mind again, "You should probably ignore those type of smashers. If they say something silly to you, give them a mature response to knock some sense into them. You don't have to do it that way, but that's just my suggestion. You have your own mind, you know."

"Thank you." Greninja said, keeping his smile, "How long have you been here, anyway?"

"I have been a member of the Smash Brothers ever since the Brawl era begun." The swordsman replied, "Master Hand thought I had incredible swordsmanship, which was the main reason I got invited in the first place."

"To be honest, I don't know why Master Hand chose me to be a smasher, out of all of the Pokemon that are out there back in my world..." Greninja admitted, "Still, this place isn't half bad."

He nodded as his response. "If you stay around ones like me, you'll be out of harm's way."

"Exactly what Lucario told me earlier before we ate lunch."

That made the swordsman pay more attention to the pink tongue wrapped around Greninja's neck. If he had eyebrows, he would have risen one at that moment.

Before he could ask what was it, Lucario caught him staring at it. "Meta Knight, I know what you're thinking. You're wondering what is that pink thing around Greninja's neck. It is his tongue. And no, I am not using my aura sensors, so don't think I'm intruding your mind."

"...Hmm?" Greninja was clearly confused at his blue friend's latest statement. However, he knew he would have to come back to that later since he was still conversing with Meta Knight. "Don't worry, it's okay to ask. To tell you the truth, it really doesn't get in my way, not even while I'm eating... well... kinda... But it's not too much of a trouble."

"Ah..." said Meta Knight, "Alright, then. Just making sure."

The water-type Pokemon nodded. "Did you enjoy all those fights you had with your fellow smashers?"

"Indeed, I have..." The swordsman was in his thoughts after those words were spoken. _"And I was just thinking about it... If... Greninja were to see me in a match, I bet he would stay as far from me as possible if I want to fight him... Too overpowered..."_

"Because I guess they're pretty interesting." Greninja continued, "Mario and Lucario made me want to find somebody at this moment. Unfortunately, since I'm a newcomer, I can only train for the time being. So, maybe we can head into the Training Room some time and practice together."

"That... would be a great idea, learning each other's fighting style and everything." Due to his personality, Meta Knight was now defintely looking forward to train with Greninja, despite him thinking that he was a bit too powerful for his fellow smashers. Then again, it was only training, and not an actual brawl.

"Yeah, I can't wait to test out my fighting skills. I have already confirmed the moves I am going to be using." Greninja said, "So, when should we train?"

This of course made the swordsman thought for a moment. His answer then finally popped inside his head. "How about tomorrow morning after breakfast? ...If Kirby doesn't eat it all... again..."

"Alright, after breakfast it is." Greninja confirmed, being motioned to follow his aura friend out of the living room, subsequently.

_"I really need to talk to Meta Knight..." _thought Lucario, turning his head to see Greninja afterwards, "Well?"

"He seems to be a pretty interesting fighter," Greninja replied, "not to mention his personality. Sounds like that he's always ready for a battle with that sword of his."

"He _is _always ready for a battle, my friend." Lucario answered, "In fact, he was the best out of all of us in the brawl era."

Without even thinking, his head whipped around to Lucario's. "...The best?"

"Yes, out of all us, he managed to be on the top." The Aura Pokemon continued, "Whenever we have tournaments, he was the one who was always win them all. Nobody was ever able to beat him in those tournaments, which is why he is always placed first in tier lists."

Greninja found himself dumfounded. "...Tier lists?"

"...I think I have said too much..." Lucario voiced, "We can talk about this later... _Much _later... Maybe after you head into your first match... Anyways, there are four more smashers out there that I want you to meet."

The dark-type wasted a second before agreeing. "Okay, then. So where are we going, now?"

_"...Dang it! I forgot to ask Meta Knight where she was!" _Lucario shouted inside his mind, "...Hmm... I'm surprised that I never actually asked Meta Knight where the next smasher was..." He sighed, "Maybe someone can help us where she is..."

Paying attention to the word 'she' made Greninja think once again. _"She... So, I'm about interact with a feminine smasher this time... Is it the one we saw back in the cafeteria?"_

Luckily for both Pokemon, there was a veteran fighter walking down the same hallway as them, only in the opposite direction. The newcomer almost stopped in his tracks at the sight of the rather large smasher, making him think that he was very powerful. There was a giant shell with spikes that belonged to the back of what he thought was some type of turtle, but then he started to wonder if there were actual yellow turtles in existence.

Nevertheless, that questioned escaped the inside of his head as he and Lucario walked up to him. "Bowser, have you seen Sheik at all today?"

"...I have... Like, twenty minutes ago..." The turtle-like smasher called Bowser answered, _"Not that I needed too... I so regret this morning..."_

"Good." nodded Lucario, "Where is she?"

"Teleporter Room. That was when I last saw her. Heard her saying that she was going to the cafeteria for lunch."

_"...That's where we were before we started the search for Meta Knight..."_ Lucario sighed in his head.

"Why do you need to look for her?" Bowser's curiosity took over him, looking at Greninja afterwards. "... ... ..." He took a moment to study the newcomer from head to toe, making the dark-type a bit nervous. "...And who are you...?"

"This is Greninja, the new Smash Brother of the mansion. We are planning to converse with five smashers, and Sheik is the second one on my mental list." Lucario explained.

"Oh..." The Koopa King shrugged, "Whatever... I'm going to Ganondorf's room so that we can plot our revenge for the Mario brothers."

Feeling that his plan wasn't the right thing to do, Lucario made a heavy sigh. "Look, whatever you do, it'll be childish. Leave them alone... Even if you two do make a plan, they'll somehow avoid it or get you back. Either way, if I were you, I'd think that it is not a good idea..."

"Psh..." Bowser folded his arms. "Yeah, yeah... Like I care what you think... Those Mario brothers are getting a taste of villain surprise, whether you like it or not!"

"Suit yourself..." Lucario shook his head as his friend followed his lead back to the cafeteria. As they heard Bowser walking away, Lucario resumed to speak to the other Pokemon. "I'm going to have to warn the Mario brothers, then. I do not want those two to suffer whatever those two kings are going to plan..."

"I'd do the same, but then you will suffer the consequences." Greninja warned.

"Don't worry, I'll just simply use my aura sensors to know what they will do."

"... ... ..."

"I said before that I'm an Aura Pokemon." Lucario reminded, "It's my main purpose as a Pokemon. Though to understand more, I think it's best if we discuss our powers together when we get back to my room."

Greninja thought for a moment. "Hmm... I think it'd be a good idea." He forced a smile. "We will get to know more about each other, then."

About two minutes have elapsed before the Pokemon duo finally concluded their mini-adventure to the cafeteria to see an ape pushing the double doors to walk out. Both Pokemon managed to catch one before they completely closed.

Only two steps forward, the smashers looked in different directions to look for the ninja, Sheik. Fortunately, it didn't take that long to find her. Since Greninja was already looking in the direction she was, Lucario did the same since he didn't know what she looked like, of course. They assumed that she was finished eating her second meal of the day since it looked like she was about to exit the cafeteria to do something else.

"Sheik, may you come here for a moment?" Lucario asked in a polite manner.

She nodded, walking to the brawler afterwards. Her head turned to her right slightly to see the other Pokemon. "...Is that... Greninja?"

That question caused Greninja to gasp slightly, his mouth dropping a little after staring at her 'ninja' like appearance. "You... ...y-you know me...?"

"Of course I do." Sheik replied, "I've-"

"Sheik," Lucario suddenly interrupted, "if you don't mind, I think it's best to not tell him yet, not trying to be rude... That is, if you know what I mean..."

"... ...Hmm?"

Greninja watched Sheik's confounded look, it being changed to a nod of understanding in an instant. "Oh, yeah..." She turned to him, "Sorry about that, Greninja, but I don't think Lucario is exactly... ready... to tell you about... 'it' yet. But we can tell you right now that it is nothing that you should worry about."

Still being confused, Greninja tolerated and nodded his head a moment later. "Okay, then... I guess..."

"Anyways, as you can see, Master Hand wanted Greninja to become the latest addition to the Smash Brothers, so here he is." Lucario continued, "Sorry for just now asking you this, but... How does it feel to be separated from Zelda at long last?"

_"Separated? Zelda?" _Greninja promptly said in his thoughts. _"...Oh, Arceus... This is getting increasingly interesting, yet unusual... Though not in a bad way..."_

Sheik replied with a sigh, with her eyes closed hanging her head down. "Well, I would say how I feel, but Greninja here has yet to learn about 'Sheilda' and our recent separation. Here goes..."

Assuming that the upcoming explanation was going to be interesting, Greninja paid all his direct attention to the Sheikah.

"Well,..." She took a deep breath as she began, "it all started back in the Melee era, soon as me and Zelda were both getting ready to head upstairs to our rooms..."

After that statment, the thoughts of what happened replayed in her mind.

"Master Hand then called us to his front office, saying that it was very important... By the time we entered, the Hand subsequently locking the door so that no one else would enter, he explained to us that... certain people wanted us to be the same fighter..."

She took a moment to pause. Greninja was now so focused into her explanation, he didn't hear the sounds of footsteps that were near. Lucario did however, since he'd already heard the explanation before. Thus, he was the one who paid more attention to his surroundings. He saw a certain smasher who was considered a friend of his, who was eyeing him back. To respond, he gave a small smile. Although, he couldn't watch him too long, only because he wanted to see Greninja's complete reaction to Sheik's story.

"He wasn't saying that we both were to merge with each other," Sheik continued, "but he wanted us to be able to transform into each other. I usually transformed into Zelda while she can transform into me. Link was shocked the most when Zelda told him, but I guess that's understandable. When the other fighter found out on the other hand, the name 'Sheilda' came up whenever one talked about us at the same time. Same goes for the Tier Lists..."

Although he really wanted to know about the Tier Lists, Greninja knew that he had to wait for the right time to come thanks to Lucario's suggestion.

"Just a few days ago before you arrived, Greninja, Master Hand explained to us that those... certain people now wanted us to be separate characters. While we were glad at this, we were somewhat sad, since we somehow actually missed transforming into each other. Of course, it was shocking to everyone else..." Her eyes opening, she finally brough her head back up, "So yeah, I felt neutral about having us transform into each other, but now we're both kind of glad that we could no longer do that, yet at the same time, we aren't..."

"Who is this Zelda person, anyway?" Greninja asked from curiosity.

"She was that princess who was in here with Link while we were eating lunch." Lucario answered, "She's the dirty blonde."

"Ah, I see..." Greninja remembered, "Anyways, it was nice getting to know you and all. Lucario wanted me to interact with you because he said that you are one of the few who actually keeps your sanity in check."

"That is not the only reason why." Lucario replied, "To us, she is considered to be a 'ninja' type fighter."

That forced the other Pokemon to be silent, glancing back at Sheik, who formed a smile behind her scarf. "Oh..." He chuckled, "Well I guess that makes two of us."

"Yeah." said Sheik, "We're like a ninja duo or something. You have the word 'ninja' in your name, and I act as if I'm one whenever I'm fighting. We should be good friends, then. Right?"

Greninja's frog-like hand reached Sheik's and shook it. "Right. We're going to be good friends, indeed." He looked at Lucario. "Well, we should probably get going to meet the next fighter."

He nodded.

"Alright, then. I will see you later, Sheik. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You, too." Sheik responded, upon watching her new fellow smasher leave the cafeteria.

* * *

There was an anthropomorphic fox, wearing green pants, part of it being covered by his brown boots. The color of the shirt matched with his pants as a white jacket added another layer. Greninja started to think that he and that falcon were probably from the same world, subsequently after taking a glance at his red scarf around his neck.

The location he was in looked like an auditorium with a capacity of at least two hundred fifty. He was sitting in the center of the front row, looking at a projector screen. There, it showed a brawl match between a female bounty hunter in an orange power suit, and Mario.

To sum up the battle so far, both characters seemed to be neck-n-neck, in terms of damage percent. They were using their own projectiles almost whenever they leapt into the air. And the stage the two were fighting was called 'Final Destination'. It was basically a large platform showing different shades of blue, with a pink jewel in the middle that was somehow managing to control the background of the stage.

_"Hmm..." _thought the animal, _"Looks like we have a fairly decent battle here. But I think that Samus is spamming her missiles a bit too much. She can definitely consider her grapple beam as another option. I'll arrange plans to sit with her at dinner, since others have said that she is having a busy day."_

With an upward kick, Samus the bounty hunter lost the second of her three stocks. If she were not to be careful, Mario would claim the match. Fortunately it was not too bad, since the italian plumber was at a high damage percent as well.

"I knew you would be here, McCloud."

That statement startled him a little, swiftly rotating his head to see Lucario and Greninja eyeing him back, the former having a small smile plastered on his face.

"How are things going for you today?"

He shrugged as a response. "Pretty great, yet boring. I've just heard from Sonic that Wii Fit Trainer attempted to make him and Falco do workout sessions with her. But aside from that, things have been pretty good for me. Still, not much has happened today besides the Wii Fit Trainer incident." He took a glance at Greninja. "But I guess that seeing this guy right here will make up for it, since I assume that he is the latest newcomer to the roster."

The fox smiled, making the water-type Pokemon do the same. "Nice to meet you. Your name?"

"Greninja." He replied, "Lucario wanted to meet smashers like you so that you can accept as a friend, and to help me get used to this mansion."

"Oh, well I'm Fox McCloud, just so you know."

Subsequently extending an arm, Greninja shook his hand, now realizing that the vulpine was reminding him of Falco Lombardi. "So... Is that Falco a friend of yours?"

"He is. He is one of my teammates of the StarFox team. We're both mercenaries and work for General Pepper, back in the Lylat System. We're good friends, though at times, Falco can be a little arrogant towards everyone else, even the nicest smashers such as Princess Peach. Honestly, I just don't understand that dude sometimes..." Fox admitted, "But he can be funny when you want him to, as much as he knows when to be serious."

"We've seen the Wii Fit Trainer incident on our floor." Lucario recalled, "But then Sonic decided to have a brawl with someone else while Wii Fit Trainer decides to give workout sessions tomorrow, without either of the two even eating."

"That speaks abuse right there, my friend." Fox spoke his opinion, "If I were you, I should report her to Master Hand." He glanced back at the projector screen, upon hearing that the match had ended.

**"The winner is... Mario!"**

"Heh, third time in a row." He responded.

"So, you people get to watch fights here?" Greninja questioned.

He nodded. "Yeah, though we used to watch fights in the Computer Room, before this auditorium was added in the mansion sometime during the Brawl era. The reason why this place has so many seats is because guests from our worlds visit this mansion sometimes."

Almost in an instant, Greninja gasped and proceeded to think about his trainer from his home planet. Imagining him visiting the Smash Mansion was definitely not a bad idea. After all, they did missed each other dearly.

"My trainer..." He mumbled at the thought. Because of this, Fox and Lucario exchanged small smiles.

The former smasher looked back at Greninja. "Yeah, people come here on certain occasions. Whether it's for fun, emergencies, or on special events we have in this mansion. Though it's mostly just for fun. Some of our visitors actually have a possibility of being included in the upcoming Smash Brothers era." He paused to think for a moment. _"One of them which I hope to be Krystal... Now I need to store **two **mental notes... One to talk with Samus at dinner, and the other to pay a visit at Master Hand's office... If he's even in there by the time I get to it..."_

"Yes." Lucario replied, "I have invited my own trainer to visit here a couple times, and the first reaction when she saw me was a smile, me greeting her for seeing me again. Next thing I knew, she pulled me into a great hug, while being careful now to get impaled by my chest spike..." He looked down at it. "...Sometimes, I wish for once nobody would have to worry about it. Nonetheless, I still get quite a few hugs from my closest friends."

_"You know what?" _Fox thought again, _"I think I'll invite Krystal over if she is free tomorrow. Those two made me a little desperate to invite her over here... Now I **really **wanna talk to Master Hand is somehow persuade him to invite her as a Smash newcomer..."_

"Well Fox, I guess me and Greninja will talk to you later." Lucario concluded, "There are two more smashers Greninja has yet to meet."

"Alright, then." Fox waved, seeing the two off.

"Oh, before we leave..." Lucario stopped, making his ninja friend do the same, "Do you know where Marth is right now?"

* * *

Taking a few steps out of the Training Room, was a blue haired swordsman. One would guess that the mentioned color was said swordsman's favorite, because with a few exceptions, his entire outfit was blue.

Although, what Greninja really took notice of was the tiara on his head, which he found unusual. However, after a few seconds, he and Lucario walked up to him.

It startled the human for a moment, since he was just now hearing their footsteps. He gasped as a result before speaking. "Oh hello, Lucario and... ...?"

"Greninja." Lucario answered for him.

"Oh, right. You're that newcomer that Master Hand was talking about yesterday. Since you're here now, I have to kindly introduce myself. My name is Marth Lowell, the prince of Altea."

"You're a prince?" asked the dark-type, glancing at his outfit from head to toe, "Judging by your outfit, I guess it's pretty understandable... Oh, you're a swordsman..."

"Indeed I am." He nodded with a smirk, "My sword is called Falchion. It may not be as large as others, but it is still quite powerful. When I battle you sometime, be prepared to face it."

"I accept your challenge, thank you." Greninja nodded, "When I am able to fight, that is. Anyways, Lucario here wanted us to meet, since we share similar personality traits."

"That, I am glad of." Marth responded, "You do not want to see some of the abnormal smashers... Unless you have seen a few of them already... Bottom line is that I am glad to see yet another smasher who I am already thinking I am going to get along with pretty well."

"Thanks for the compliment." said Greninja.

"Hmm... So you were training again..." Lucario noticed, "...Ever since that battle against Meta Knight, you have been in that room more often. Most of the time you were rarely in there, unlike now."

Sighing and hanging his head down for a brief moment, Marth began to explain. "Yes, I do have to admit that you are correct about that. But you probably know why... You see, I'm not saying that I actually care a lot about the Tier Lists, even though I am always placed in a high position, I am slowly becoming tired of Meta Knight winning most if not all battles against the rest of us. I have to give him credit on his skills, but now I think even he realizes that he is increasingly becoming more powerful. And now, the Ice Climbers are beginning to receive more attention thanks to their infinite chain grab."

Lucario nodded in understanding. "Valid explanation is valid. I'm pretty decent in the Tier Lists as well, but everyone has their own skills in terms of fighting. Some rely on speed, some rely on skills, and some rely on power, such as your fellow swordsman Ike."

It was now Marth's turn to nod. "Yes, but now some of us think that his attacks deal too much damage with that big sword of his. And no, this message is not coming from just the smashers who rely on speed or skill to fight. He is considered to be the 'powerhouse' of the Brawl era, after all. But I think that these people are simply overreacting. Although Ike's attacks are fast, most of them are rather slow. Thus, they are more predictable and easier to read, which is why he is a Mid-Tier."

_"...This is the third time these... Tier Lists are mentioned... I hope Lucario explains this to me soon... But then again, he said that we will discuss it much later..." _Greninja remembered.

"Good points, Marth." Lucario said, "However, everyone has been in the Training Room more often, now. It is making me think that somehow, all of us will be balanced in the next Smash era, but that's just my opinion. Speaking of which,... do you think that Master Hand will bring... Roy back?"

"... ...That I have no clue, Luario..." Once again, Marth sighed, closing his eyes upon thinking of the former smasher. "We've both missed seeing each other here, even though he occasionally visits... To this day, I am still a bit downed by the fact that as of now, he is no longer a smasher... Kind of like the relationship between you and Mewtwo, even you two have never been smashers at the same time. At this point, I just don't really know if he'll bring him back. I really want him to, of course..."

"What do you mean, 'he is no longer a smasher'?" Greninja curiosity took over his mind, yet again.

_"Oh Arceus, we have a lot to discuss here..." _Lucario sighed in his head, "My apologies, Greninja... But that is going to be another topic that we shall discuss later... Again, my apologies..."

He didn't speak again until after a brief moment. "Alright, I guess. You can count on me for being patient."

"Alright, then." Lucario nodded for a second time, his eyes gazing at Marth, "Now if you'll excuse us, there is one more smasher that we are going to see. We shall see you later, Marth... Actually, have you already planned on who are you sitting with at dinner?"

"I don't think so..." He shrugged, "Are you saying that we should eat together?"

"You've guessed correctly. As a matter of fact, we can invite Meta Knight, Sheik, and Fox, who by the way happened to be the first three smashers we've talked to."

"Oh, really? I guess I'll look forward on seeing you both tonight..." Marth trailed off once he took the opportunity to take notice of Greninja's tongue. "...I assume that the pink thing wrapped around your neck is your tongue... Not to be offensive or anything, but how are you even able to eat? And how are you managing to speak clearly without your tongue affecting your voice?"

"I simply got used to my rather large tongue to the point that I just speak clearly just like everyone else." The ninja fighter replied, "As for eating however, I have no choice but to chew my food awkwardly..."

"...I feel bad for you..."

"Yes, explaining why I dislike eating at times... Surprisingly, I rarely bite my tongue while I'm eating. That is basically a bright side to it..." He shifted his head to Lucario. "So, who's that last smasher you want me to meet, Lucario?"

"That is a surprise to you." The Aura Pokemon grinned, "We should be going, now."

* * *

"!"

Lucario and Greninja were now just outside the cafeteria, where the finally found the last smasher that Lucario wanted Greninja to meet.

The moment when Greninja saw that smasher, it was almost as if he was as frozen as solid ice, his eyes not even taking a moment to blink. He met Lucario in his room, he was told about other Pokemon living in the mansion, he was informed that visitors show up in the mansion, and now the smasher he was currently glancing at.

Red the Pokemon Trainer.

There were a lot of Pokemon the water fighter knew back in his home land, but seeing an actual Pokemon Trainer as a smasher went beyond his list of expectations. Aside from the blue pants, his red shirt, cap, and shoes confirmed that he was one, but not nearly as much as the PokeBalls he had in his backpack.

Watching his shocking look, Lucario slowly grinned. It was of course the type of reaction he'd predicted the whole time. Red was known to be one of the more popular Pokemon Trainers. He was sure that Greninja really wanted to meet him, which was why he was on Lucario's mental list of smashers that they were going to see.

Red gave a smile to the new smasher as well. He'd already heard that Greninja was in the mansion, but now was finally the opportunity for him to meet the newbie. Never did he question about his name, since he literally known each and every Pokemon from home. All he could do to start it off was simply greet him.

"Hey, Greninja!"

"... ... ...R... Red?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, it's me. Heard that you were confirmed as the next newcomer for Smash 4. I was actually planning to meet myself later, but I guess this will have to do." The Pokemon Trainer explained.

"...I... I've... never expected to see you here, aside from other Pokemon living in this mansion..."

"Haha, I knew you'd say that. So, how have things been going for you so far?"

"I'd say pretty well, since Lucario was the first smasher I befriended. The two of us were interacting for quite a few hours as of now. After lunch, he chose to find five smashers for me to meet, and you apparently are the last one. Just seeing you is definitely surprising to me."

"I'm quite surprised myself to see you here, Greninja." Red nodded, "Looks like Master Hand is being very creative choosing newcomers this time around. When I first heard that you were in the mansion, I was completely speechless, before deciding to search for you after I finished lunch, since I wanted to give you some time to get settled in. But you and Lucario bumped into me first."

"Indeed. While I was excited to be a smasher, I hesitated of joining at first when I received my invitation, before my own trainer told me to go on and join, saying to me to have a good time. Everyone's probably being enlightened at the news by now back at home."

_"I wonder if Mewtwo has heard about him, yet?" _Lucario wondered.

"I'd like to talk more, Greninja, to be honest." Red said, "But unfortunately, I really don't know what to say anymore."

"Same here." The dark-type agreed, "Maybe at dinner we can interact a bit more, with the four other smashers that I've already met."

"That'd be great, thanks." Red replied, his smile becoming a bit larger, "I guess I'll see you both later, then. Thanks for finding me you two!"

Lucario nodded, being the next smasher to create a larger smile, Greninja doing the same shortly after.

* * *

**Done. Finally completed this chapter everyone! Hopefully this longer chapter makes up for the fact that I haven't updated this over a month.**

**So, yeah. Red was a must that Greninja had to meet. After all, every Pokemon must meet a Pokemon Trainer in the mansion!**

**In the next chapter, Lucario and Greninja will discuss things more in Lucario's room, but that is the only idea I have in mind for now. Maybe the next chapter will come quicker if I can sprout ideas fast enough.**

**On a side note, I am the manager of a huge collaboration between me and most of the other members of the 'Super Smash Brothers: The Fanfics' community and 'The Fanfics Forum'. More will be explained on my profile whenever I update it.**

**That being said, be sure to check out my other fanfictions. And I encourage all Pokemon and Smash Brothers fans to drop a review.**


End file.
